me gustas cuando callas
by lintu asakura
Summary: continuacion despues del torneo de shamanes que paso con los protagonistas en especial que paso con hao, el shaman de fuego y cual es su ahora vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me Gustas Cuando Callas**_

_En la ciudad en donde se alzaba una vieja casona la llamada pensión "EN" un joven de mediana edad hacia reflexiones con respecto a su vida. _

_Hacia bastante tiempo que había regresado con los azakuras, "mi hermano", que raro sonaba decir hermano a lo que alguna vez considere solo una forma de conseguir mis propósitos, el fue el que me convenció de que volviera con ellos al haberse cancelado el torneo de shamanes de este año. Yo ya no tenia nada que hacer mas reencarnar unos 500 años después para lograr mi cometido, además algo en mi interior deseaba aceptar algo que aun no reconocía, como verdad._

_Ahora vivo en la pensión "En" y es ahí donde comienzan mis tormentos todo por su presencia ausente y callada._

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente,_

_Me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca._

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado _

_Y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca _

_Una noche de invierno mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la pensión sentí un suave murmullo de una de las habitaciones, mi curiosidad fue mayor mis piernas solas se dirigieron al origen del sonido acercándose al lugar al cual yo mismo me prohibí pisar, pues sabia que si me adentraba mas, perdería la noción de mis actos. Pero mi cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes de mi cerebro y se adentro en el lugar frió y oscuro en donde estaba ella._

_Aquel ser que tanto me gusta, callada, tranquila, silenciosa ausente de todo el mundo lejana a todos y despacio sin siquiera darme cuenta susurre su nombre "Anna" y mi voz lejana llega a ti que apenas la escuchaste y diste un respingo pues alguien había invadido tu morada. Me miraste fijamente, ojos de hielo tenias, fríos y distantes, rápido contestaste a mi impertinencia "largo de mi cuarto Hao" y ante tu respuesta sonreí con cinismo propio en mi, estaba feliz me había abstenido de hablarte y ahora escuchar tu voz me llenaba "no tengo por que hacerlo Annita", te vi fruncir el ceño signo claro de que estabas enfadada y te escuche volver a hablar con la voz mas impávida y distante " lárgate de una vez de mi cuarto o te juro que me las paga…" no la deje continuar cerré su boca con la mía, la bese con pasión desbordada, la quería para mi, pero ella con los ojos desorbitados estaba, su mirada perdida en una nebulosa y mi osadía me hizo otra vez volver a besarla con mas efusión con mas deseo incitarla a que me siguiera me correspondiera, después de unos minutos me beso, nos besamos en su oscuro cuarto, y como único testigo en lo alto la luna resplandecía cono celebrando mi hazaña. _

_Continuara_

_Dejen reviuws si les gusto díganmelo no les cuesta nada poner si desean que lo continué solo un comentario y estaré agradecida a todo aquel que le guste el haoxanna soy fan numero uno de esta pareja dejen mensaje._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II**_

_Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma _

_Emerges de las cosas llena del alma mía _

_Mariposa de sueño te pareces a mi alma,_

_Y te pareces a la palabra melancolía._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yo, el grandioso shaman de fuego, hao asakura me encuentro en mi cuarto reflexionando algo muy extraño en un ser como yo siendo que anteriormente era bastante seguro pero ahora no, ahora estaba confundido pero bueno quien no estaría confundido si estuviera en mi situación._

_Pues aquella noche todo se revoluciono en mí, ante su querella, ante sus ojos negros posados en mí, pues quien pensaría que ella podría llegar al punto de hacerme enloquecer de deseo en unos instantes y calmarme en segundos tras escuchar su calmada voz eso fue lo que paso aquella noche._

_Flash back_

_Pocos minutos duro nuestro beso pues nuestros cuerpos humanos, aunque nunca lo reconocería necesitaban oxigeno pero al haber inspirado suavemente y al haber abierto los ojos me di cuento de lo hermosa que era y de lo mucho que la anhelaba la requería y eso me enloqueció y emprendí a besarla nuevamente teniendo débiles contestaciones pero eso simbolizaba mucho pues entonces ella también me besaba y el sentimiento de deseo era reciproco._

_Pronto solo besarnos no me basto la necesitaba, todo de ella y comencé a acariciarla suavemente al comienzo tan solo recorría su silueta con mis manos mientras besaba su blanco y delgado cuello pero mi apetito era tanto que la sangre fluía por mis venas desbordando mis sentidos haciendo que quisiera mas y que mis manos ya no sean sutiles sino desesperadas por quitarle todo lo que ella tenia deseaba todo de ella hasta su alma._

_Y fue en ese instante en el que ella reacciono y su mente volvió del viaje que dio y la sensatez la vergüenza y la lealtad hicieron mella en sus sentidos oponiéndose sutilmente a mis caricias, en eso fue que molesto por la interrupción de mi minucioso estudio a aquel ser de perfectas formas, que hacia que enloqueciera con tan solo escuchar su voz. _

_Subí mi mirada y la pose en sus ojos negros dilatados por todo el placer que sintió pronunciaron suave y lentamente hasta el punto de excitarme dos palabras "detente hao…" y mi saber regreso, mi percepción comenzó a funcionar de nuevo y mi entidad no se movió tan solo sus palabras me dejaron estático pero tampoco fue que le obedeciera sino la formo como lo dijo, casi y fue una suplica y mi mente, cuerpo y algo que estaba en mi pecho que creí nunca volver a oír se movió en mi interior paralizando todas mis acciones por ella y el deseo de complacerla._

_Me separe de ella unos pasos dejándola libre de mi, independiente para que me echara de sus aposentos, libre pero que si ella quisiera me golpeara por mi atrevimiento pero no paso nada de eso tan solo el silencio inundo el lugar y voltee sorprendido por su falta de respuesta, y Anna tan solo me miro y no dijo nada mas que un "buenas noches " pronunciado tan delicadamente que desee volver a besarla pero algo me lo impidió y tan solo Salí de su cuarto despidiéndome también con un "buenas noches" _

_Ø __Fin del flash back __Ø_

_Al día siguiente abordó aquel terrible malestar aquel que me hacia recordarla en todos lugares al que iba pues su presencia la sentía por todos lados su alma estaba en todos las cosas y su presencia emergía de todo hasta en mi raciocinio, me enloquecía que solo pensara en ella y que su rostro apareciera a cada instante a cada minuto en cada segundo que tuviera libre y que la inmortalizara con tanto ahínco siendo que ella estaba inhibida y es que éramos tan similares que eso me hacia recordarme a mí mismo y lo compatibles que éramos constituíamos una sola alma nuestras almas eran análogos._

_Pero ella y su presencia hacia estragos en mis ánimos como ahora lo estaba haciendo enclaustrado en mi cuarto tan solo para pensar en ella y en la "melancolía" un sentimiento además del deseo había surgido pues si ella era melancolía pues lejana y distante era y por mas que quisiera alcanzarla ella se soltaría de mi y correría para que volviera a atraparla pero algún día lejano ella se quedaría entre mis brazos y no huiría mas, además dependía de mi que aquel día no fuera tan lejano._


	3. me gustas cuando estas distante

_Capitulo 3_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Me gustas cuando callas y estas como distante._

_Y estas como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo._

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza _

_Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Semanas después de mis reflexiones con respecto a la fuente de mi felicidad, algo inesperado sucedió._

_Cuando ella estaba aun mas callada y distante que en anteriores ocasiones ya que la observaba embelesado como un pintor a su mas bella creación la vi reaccionar de forma distinta un poco alterada, hasta nerviosa poco usual, extraño en ella._

_El motivo de sus preocupaciones era la venida de los actuales lideres de la familia, en si mis abuelos, esto era algo de que preocuparse pues la llegada de los visitantes traería consigo tan solo un tema por tocar, el compromiso de mi hermano y su bella prometida, que era ni mas ni menos, el objeto de mi deseo, y eso me preocupo de sobre manera que los abuelos vinieran solo daba a conocer que MI Anna se casaría con mi débil hermano menor, al cual muy a pesar del pasado quería como mi verdadera familia por lo cual me impedí sentir algo por Anna, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento._

അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ അ

_El día de la venida de sus abuelos, había llegado y el estaba muy nervioso, algo intrigado hasta un poco incomodo sabia que pasaria, pero no le agradaba en lo mas minimo. _

_Desde la noche que se beso con Anna había decidido tratar estar lo más alejado de ella por su bien, y el suyo mismo, ya que sabía que si estaba cerca de la itako no dudaría en besarla y hacerla suya y esta vez no se detendría. Por lo mismo había hecho lo imposible por estar en la casa sin cambiar rotundamente su actitud hasta el punto de convertirse en huraño y déspota. Había echo los comentarios de siempre con respecto a los amigos de su hermano, que lo visitaban esporádicamente. Al igual que a la rosada que vivía además de el en la pensión, la cual se encargaba de la comida y demás menesteres. Con comentarios como un "que tal rosada", o,"que bien cocinas preciosa", etc. _

_También había seguido con los mismos comentarios sarcásticos a los shamanes de bajo nivel, amigos de Yoh, y al enano cabezón que venia todos los días a hacer compañía a su estupido hermano pequeño. Tratando como siempre estar lo mas alejado de la rubia itako, aun no era tiempo de tener otra afrenta, ya llegaría el momento, pero no contaba que mi perdida de tiempo facilitaría las cosas para mi gran fortuna. _

_El día era soleado, el aire puro y el tiempo silencioso aunque en la pensión "EN" se vivía una situación de algazara, por la inoportuna inspección de los adalides de la cepa asakura. _

_En esos instantes los adeptos de la pensión corrían exasperados por la reciente notificación que a exiguo instante arribarían los matusalenes de la estirpe asakura._

_La rubia era la más ansiosa de todos, haciendo una requisa austera por todo el emplazamiento. Pero esa exacerbación no era por el intempestiva acaecimiento, sino por la reciente displicencia del shaman de fuego, ya que después de aquel beso en su pieza, el había prescindido de su presencia, la ignoraba abiertamente si hasta a Manta lo saludaba con un "enano cabezón" pero a ella ni la divisaba, si con la pelirrosada incluso flirteaba claramente, y eso la llenaba de coraje, rabia. Y sacaba conclusiones no muy agradables para su orgullo que reiteraba en su mente no son CELOS._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
